¿Solo unos besos?
by CumaThings
Summary: Un sábado por a noche, una fiesta a la que nadie más que sus dos amigos saben que asiste. Tenia un mal presentimiento desde el comienzo de día, aun así fue. Pero jamas imagino terminar siendo besado, humillado y mucho peor, confundido por quien sabe que vez en su vida.


Holaa :D bien, esta es a primera vez que me animo a escribir una de mis ideas, no es de las mejores pero me gusto como quedo n.n

Oookey, la idea era dejarlo en un muy breve one-shot. Pero decidí, que si les gusta y quieren saber más sobre esta historia, intentare seguirla, comienzo a imaginar todo y creo que seria una gran historia. Espero que les guste la idea y me lo hagan saber, es guste o no. Amaría que me dejen comentarios constructivos o al menos comentarios jeje xD

Pueden encontrarme en mi twitter GuadCCS sin miedo, pueden comentarme, preguntarme, insultarme, lo que quieran, responderé todo n.n

Sin más, os dejo leer y desde ya muchas gracias. Veremos que pasa con mi entrada a este nuevo mundo y si continuo o no *miedo*

Espero les guste :D

* * *

Su espalda contra la pared, sus pies inquietos,sus bocas unidas, sus brazos en las caderas del ajeno, sentina algo de culpa pero al mismo tiempo no podía separarse de allí.

Había cometido un error, había quedado como un puto mal amigo frente a toda la maldita gente en esa maldita fiesta, había sido echado a la calle, por dejarse besar por el chico del cual estaba enamorado su amigo. "No tienes códigos. No haces nada bien. No eres nada bueno. No das nada", eso y más cosas escucho de el. No lo dejaron explicarse, salio a la calle llorando en silencio. Pero alguien lo siguió, era ese chico, el que le causo el gran problema. "Me voy a quedar junto a ti, no tengo problema, también fue mi culpa". Dijo el chico, Kurt solo se dedico a sonreír.

Y allí estaban, a la intemperie, con el frió golpeando sus cuerpos, besándose. Blaine, se llamaba el chico,le gustaba, le encantaba. Pero había un problema, bueno, dos. Y en ese momento se preguntaba: -"¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber una barrera entre mi tranquilidad?"-. No lo sabía, pero esa noche solo quería hacer por primera vez algo por y para el. Decidido a dejar esa amistad que no le traía más que problemas se entrego a los besos de ese chico que ahora se convertía en historia en su vida, su primer beso. Pero quedaba el segundo problema, y ese era que Blaine, es 6 años mayor que el. Y no solo eso, eran personalidades y mundos totalmente diferentes. Un momento, ¿Estaba ilusionándose? ¿Pensaba seguir esto? Claro que no, no es tan tonto como para creer que iban a terminar juntos o algo por el estilo. Pero es que Blaine le gustaba tanto, y besaba tan bien.

Justo en ese momento Blaine habló:-"Quiero volverte a ver, por favor, tenemos que volvernos a ver"- Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Kurt, no sabia que responder a penas podía pensar, moría por volver a ver a ese hombre que tanto le gustaba, ¿pero como y donde se verían? Su familia no podía saber de el, ni siquiera sabia que había ido a una fiesta esa noche, ellos creían que dormiría en lo de un amigo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No le importaba, por primera vez pensaba en el mismo.

-"No creo que sea posible, pero si lo es,te llamare"- Respondió seguro.

-"Me lo prometes?"- Kurt no sabia que responder a eso, y ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso si eran solo unos besos?

-"Lo prometo"- Dijo y continuaron besándose. Cuatro horas pasaron bajo el frió de esa noche de invierno, besándose, abrazándose, mirándose.

-"Tienes unos ojos hermosos"- Decía seguido Blaine.

-"Quieres ser mi novio?"- Pregunto en un momento. Kurt solo sonrió, no sabia si jugaba o lo decía enserio.

Continuaron besándose, cada vez con más pasión, todo era nuevo para Kurt, se detuvieron un momento hasta calmarse y luego de un rato volvieron a besarse, no podían aguantarlo, eran como imanes que se atraían demasiado. ¿Quién iba a decir que la frase "los opuestos se atraen" en personas también es real?

Al amanecer, ambos se miraron, ambos querían preguntar que pasaría ahora, más bien solo se dedicaron a mirarse, a besarse una vez más, y a despedirse. Ambos preguntándose si se volverían a ver.  
Kurt con más preguntas que esa en su mente. Pero ahora solo quería dormir, soñar con esa boca y esos brazos, con ese rostro.  
Camino hasta su casa, al llegar entro a su cuarto, sin cambiarse de ropa ni prepararse para dormir, se acostó en su cómoda cama y al instante se durmió. Solo quería dormir y que sus problemas, preguntas y pensamientos, se esfumaran en un largo y profundo sueño.


End file.
